Be Safe
by Celais
Summary: An attempt has been made to kill the family of wealthy business man Nicolai Volkov, only his daughter Carolina survives. For her own safety she enters the Witness Protection Program. From now on, she is Caroline Forbes, living with the Mikaelson family.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I know I should be updating one of my other stories, and I fully intended to when I started my computer but well... this happened. It's basically a one-shot that I had to get out. I might continue it somewhere in the future when school isn't busting my ass. (I'm really fucked)  
But still, this was some practice for smut, whenever it comes in one of my stories. AND ITS MA FIRST TIME WRITING THAT AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS. lol.**

**How I got this idea? I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA. I think there is some sort of movie about something similar to this, idk. I did no research whatsoever, just straight from my mind and I'm an idiot so don't for a second think that any of this is real.**

**And I put this in the TVD story thingies because TO doesn't exist for me. IM IN DENIAL.  
It might take place in NOLA, but anything related to Hayley and her unicorn is not something I wish to speak of.**

**ANYWAY. That was my rant, here comes the story.**

* * *

She grabbed her drink and took a sip. She held the glass in her hand and stared at it. There were people talking all around her, but she shut them out. The memories of the past few days were overwhelming the sound of everything else. Especially the one of today.

"_Are you familiar with the WPP?" She shook her head while staring at the ground and tugging at the blanket that was cuddling her body. "Witness Protection Program. __It's a program for people like you, in situations like this, it's a voluntary program and you can quit whenever you want, but we strongly advice you not to. Especially not for the first few months. We have to make sure that you're safe, and if you quit the program, we can't help you anymore. Understood?" she nodded. "_We're going to put you in a family away from here, somewhere we know you'll be safe. You will get a completely new identity. You will not, under any circumstances, tell anyone who you truly are. Only the family you live with knows about it, understood?" She nodded. "Good. Now let's get things settled, shall we?" He gestured her to follow him and she stood up from her chair and stumbled after him. The man took her inside a room and for the first time she looked up and read his name tag. Alaric Saltzman, FBI. She sat down on the only chair and he leaned on the table in front of her. He put a file on the table and cleared his throat. 

"_You'll be staying with the Mikaelson family in New Orleans. I will check up with you from time to time, if there are any problems, call me." He handed her a business card with his name and number on it. He also handed her an envelope. She didn't open it right away, she just stared at it.  
"That envelope contains your new identity. From now on, your name is Caroline Forbes, born in Mystic Falls and your parents recently died in a car accident. The Mikaelson family were friends with your family and they were kind enough to take you in. Your birthday is October 10__th__. Your age remains the same. We didn't change your name too much, it will cause less attention because everyone will assume you changed it completely and this way it's easier for you to realize when someone is talking to you. Your plane leaves in one and a half hour. In your hand luggage is this same file I have here" he pointed at the file next to him "you can read that on the plane. You will be bought new clothes and everything else that you might need will be provided so don't worry about that. There is a van outside that will drive you to the airport and one of the agents, Jenna Sommers, will escort you all the way to the Mikaelson's. He walked her outside to the van and gestured her to go on. "Good luck, kiddo." He said as he turned around and walked back into the building._

At first she thought that was bad, but the worst part had yet to begin. The whole stuff with her file was so detailed, and _complicated. _Literally everything of her life was changed. Except her age and her allergies. Apparently she was insecure, neurotic and competitive. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student and in charge of all the dance committees. God knows what that contained. She googled it and apparently Mystic Falls High has useless dances what seems like every two months. She sighed. Did she really have to pretend this was her? She might be a good liar, but _this_ good? No way. She took another sip of her drink as she thought back to her arrival in New Orleans.

"_Hi, come on in." The girl in the door said. The brown-eyed and brown curly haired woman stepped aside to let her in. They arrived in New Orleans nearly thirty minutes ago and they went straight here even though she asked Jenna to get something to eat first.  
"I'd love to because I'm dying for something to eat as well, but I know the Mikaelson's and by that I mean I know Esther, the mother of the family, and she can get really pissed if something doesn't go according to plan. And the plan was to go straight to her. Sorry, but our stomachs have to wait." was the answer she got. Jenna was nice, they had talked on the plane and she actually managed to distract herself and 'Caroline'. Jenna walked inside and Caroline followed._

"_Welcome, welcome" the girl said again. "I'm Katherine, the maid."_

"_Hi Katherine, I'm Jenna Sommers and this is Caroline."_

"_Nice to meet you. Now let me introduce you to your new home. About the family. First off, Mikael, the father of the family. Be warned, he's scary when he's pissed and his children are very good at pissing him off. Esther, Mikael's wife and the mother of all, she's actually a nice woman _if_ things go down the way she wants them to. Otherwise she can truly be a witch. Don't tell her I said that. Finn, the eldest, he doesn't talk much but he's nice. He doesn't live here anymore, he moved in with his fiancée Sage so you won't see him around much. And this is Elijah," Caroline saw a spark appear in her eyes when she said the name. "He's the most honorable one of the family, he is moral, kin and honest," Caroline watched her carefully. Katherine cared for this Elijah. It was obvious. "But, if you form any kind of threat against his family you will have to face him and then he can be quite scary. But other than that he's sweet. We have Rebekah, the only daughter of the family, she can be hard on people, but once you get to know her she's ok. And then we have Kol. He's immature. That's the best way to describe him. He's cocky, he thinks he's amazing, perfect and that every girl wants him even though every girl with a semi-decent working brain doesn't But, under the womanizing façade is actually a nice guy. But don't tell him that, we wouldn't want to boost that ego. And last but not least, Niklaus. I have two words of advice for you: Stay away. Won't be that hard since he's gone at the moment on some business trip or so I've heard, but he'll be back soon. Kol takes his womanizing from Klaus and Klaus is ten times worse than Kol. He sees woman as a challenge and once he has had them, he's gone. If he wants something, he'll get it. No matter the consequences. He'll try to get into your pants. Don't let him." Caroline smiled a little. She watched Katherine as she rambled on about the Mikaelson family. She obviously knew them well. Caroline made mental notes: 'Elijah is nice, Mikael can be scary, Esther can be a witch, Kol is ok once you look past his womanizing façade, Finn isn't around much and Klaus is the devil himself.' _

She finished her drink and ordered another one. After the story of Katherine about the family, she wanted a break. She needed to process what she had heard. Apparently the family was hell and she'd have to live with them. She planned on leaving but her plans were interrupted by 'the witch' as Katherine put it.

"_You're late. But you're here. Welcome dear, I'm Esther." She ended with a slight smile, but it was obviously forced. She turned around and walked away. Caroline didn't know what to do but then Jenna followed her and she figured she had to follow as well. For a second Caroline thought she could maybe go the other way and leave anyway, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts. She would be living here, she had to make a good impression. And running off wouldn't be one. She followed Esther, and Jenna, into a huge room that Caroline assumed was the living room. Caroline had always thought _she _lived in a big house, but her house was nothing compared to this. She tried her best not to look impressed, but felt like she miserably failed. There were people in the room as well. She recognized the faces from the portrait. Each and every one of them had their eyes on Caroline and it made her feel uncomfortable._

"_These are my children, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah." Esther said as she waved her hand between the three men and the woman. "And this," Esther said as she walked towards the other man in the room "is my husband Mikael."_

"_Welcome," he said "please, tell us something about yourself." She stood in front of the six people and didn't know where to start. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. What did she have to tell? The cover story or her real story? Katherine was here and Caroline didn't know if she should tell that story or not. She glanced at Katherine and Esther caught it._

"_Don't worry dear, she knows." So Caroline started talking._

"_My name is Carolina Vitaly Volkov. I am from Russia. Before anyone asks, I don't have an accent because I have been taught English since the day I said 'mama'. My father was a wealthy man with many enemies. And last night one of those got to him. He slaughtered every person in the house and was about to kill me if agent Saltzman hadn't stopped him." She stopped talking when she realized that she hadn't even thanked Alaric for saving her life. She mentally slapped herself. She opened her mouth to continue when the girl, Rebekah started talking._

"_If all we're going to do is sit here and listen to a sad life story, then I'm leaving. I have better things to do."_

"_Rebekah" Esther scowled. _

"_No, no, it's ok. I was done talking anyway." She was glad someone interrupted, she didn't know what to tell else and she felt uncomfortable with everyone gazing at her. Especially with pity in their eyes. She didn't want their pity, she wanted a clean slate. She was here for that after all. Well that, and to make sure she wouldn't be killed. Without any other word Rebekah left the room._

"_I'm sorry, child. She isn't usually like this." Esther assured her. She wanted to smile and say it was really ok but again, she was interrupted by one of the Mikaelson children. One of them burst out in laughter and when Caroline looked up she recognized the man to be Kol, the ok guy._

"_Behave yourself, Kol." One of the other men hissed." _

"_What Elijah? We both know it isn't true." He said and turned his gaze to Caroline. "She _is_ usually like this. You actually caught her on a good day."_

"_Please, Carolina, forgive my dearest brother and sister for their behavior. You will get used to it." She smiled a little. He didn't say it wasn't true. He simply stated that she would get used to it. Looks like Katherine was right, he is honest, she thought to herself._

"_Elijah, always so serious, loosen up a little. She enjoys it, don't you darling?" She rolled her eyes on him._

"_ENOUGH!" Mikael yelled. Her eyes widened in fear and she saw Kol back up as well. Katherine was right about him too. He was one scary man. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior." with that he stormed out of the room._

"_Temper much?" Caroline asked herself. She didn't mean to say it out loud and her eyes grew even bigger when she realized that she had, indeed, said it aloud. She looked around and saw that Finn wasn't paying attention, Elijah showed no emotion on his face and Kol's eyes widened and he tried to keep down a chuckle. She then turned to see Esther shooting daggers at her with her eyes._

"_You are a guest in this house and you will show Mikael and I respect, we will not tolerate you breaking our rules or behaving like that." she then, too, walked out the room.  
So much for a good impression._

"_Tsk tsk tsk.. Barely here ten minutes and you have already pissed off the parents." Kol said with his lips curled in a smirk._

"_Actually, _you_ pissed off Mikael." He shrugged as a response. She rolled her blue eyes and walked away. Now I _really _needed a break, she thought._

She downed the shot that had just arrived and closed her eyes to focus on the burning sensation in her throat. She enjoyed that feeling. Unlike everyone in her family, she could hold her liquor. She actually enjoyed drinking, she didn't _just_ do it to drown her sorrows.

She looked around the club, it was getting crowded and people were getting drunk. She studied everyone there carefully. Most of them were teenagers looking for some fun. Some older people at the bar drowning their sorrows all by themselves. And the occasional dick that came along trying to take advantage of a drink girl. Since she had nothing to do, she'd just go over the cover story once more. It had to look real once she told it, and it felt so unreal to her she thought she might burst out in laughter if she had to tell it.

_Caroline Forbes, born October 10__th__ 1992. Went to Mystic Falls High. My parents died in a car accident. Their names were Elizabeth Forbes and Bill Forbes, Liz was sheriff of Mystic Falls and Bill was a business man. They died on their way back from a trip to Richmond where they had a meeting with Bill's boss. The killer was a drunk driver, it was a hit 'n run and the driver has not been found yet. The Mikaelson family has been friends with mine ever since my dad got the job in Richmond. Mikael works there as well and he and Bill grew tight over the years. They were so kind as to take me in. _Good enough.

She ordered another drink when she heard someone behind her. "Hello, love." She turned around and met gaze with one handsome man. Beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. And British for god sake.

.

.

She usually wasn't one of the one night stands, but when his lips found hers, all she wanted to do was rip his clothes of and jump him right then and there. It was probably the alcohol speaking, but she didn't care. So when he asked her if she wanted to get out of there, she didn't hesitate before nodding. They took his car, which was immensely frustrating since he had to drive. He had to be focused on the road, she couldn't distract him. She mumbled 'finally' when he parked in front of his apartment. The road seemed to take forever. They walked, or rather sprinted, inside, clinging onto each other and they went to the lift. As soon as the door shut they gave in. Their lips crashed together and his hands roamed over her body, exploring every inch of it. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned at his actions and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. He pushed her to the wall and peppered kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She grabbed the hem of his Henley and pulled it over his head. She moaned as he sucked on the sensitive spot in her neck. Her hands went to his pants and she greedily unbuckled his belt and pushed his pant down. He hoisted her up against the wall and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The elevator stopped and he carried her inside, their lips never parting. They crashed into a few walls before they reached the bedroom. She fell on the bed and took her shirt off. He climbed on top of her and their lips met before he kissed a path down her body, his hands eagerly trailing all over her revealed body. He took her pants and underwear off and pushed her legs apart, before burying himself deep inside her.

.

.

She opened her eyes and looked at the arm wrapped around her. The memories of last night came rushing to the surface and she shivered remembering what the sex felt like. Amazing, sensational, best ever sex. She carefully removed his arm and got out of the bed. What happened shouldn't have happened, she _just_ arrived in New Orleans and had barely met the family. What on earth was she thinking to go out, get drunk and hook up with some random guy? Way to make a good impression.  
She put on her clothes and tiptoed out of the house.

She was walking outside when she realized she didn't know where she was. He had driven to his apartment, and she was anything but focused on the road. She sighed and went left. She asked a few people which direction the Mikaelson house was, and every time was she sent in a different direction. She eventually gave up on asking and just walked. At one point she recognized the road. It was the same one she took with Jenna on their way to the Mikaelson's. She let out a sigh of relief and walked further. Her legs were aching when she finally arrived at the house. She saw a car that wasn't there before and stopped dead in tracks. That meant they were already awake, and she couldn't sneak in.. not that she would know where to go, but at least she would be inside without being caught. She reluctantly went to the door and inside.

"Caroline, where have you been?" Katherine asked. She chuckled when she saw Caroline's hungover head. "Oh. Anyway," she changed subjects, "the last member of the family is here to meet you. I told him you weren't home, yet. Don't worry, I told him you were jetlagged and went for a walk. Come." She turned around and walked into the living room. Caroline considered going upstairs to change and take a shower, so she would look a little decent but everyone already knew she was back and they were waiting. She wouldn't piss everyone off even more. "Caroline, meet Klaus."  
She walked into the living room and her eyes grew wide when she locked gaze with the guy that made her scream so loud she thought she would go deaf.

"трахните меня" _(__trakhnite menya: Fuck me.)_

* * *

**That's it. If you have any tips, or comments, or critic or whatever, please review. (:**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you guys read, I should probably explain something.**  
**She did _not_ go into the WPP after the accident. She got out (which will sort of be explained later) and it took some time before she was found. Everyone assumed she died with her family. You may have been able to notice it by the fact that she was greeted by Alaric from the FBI and the WPP is a program which I believe doesn't exist in Russia, but I don't know.**  
**That may not have been clear in the previous chapter, but well, I wasn't going to continue but then I was procrastinating stuff and all these ideas were just running through my head, and some of you lovely people asked me to continue.**

**Special thanks to LauraTheAmazingStentzer, EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie, jessnicole and Klaroline-lovegames for reviewing!**

**Anyhow, I don't know when I'm going to upload a new chapter. My life is a mess right now, and after this I should seriously focus on my life. And if I upload any story it should be one of the others (but I'm not sure how I want to continue, I have a ton of ideas, but idk which is best)**

**I'm really busy until like the 9th of April. (It's worse than it sounds) There is a chance I might upload before that but it's not a big one. (I'll try though)**

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously_

"Caroline, meet Klaus."  
She walked into the living room and her eyes grew wide when she locked gaze with the guy that made her scream so loud she thought she would go deaf.

"трахните меня" [_trakhnite menya: Fuck me.]_

* * *

_He walked towards her and she felt her heartbeat quickening. He came dangerously close and she mentally rolled her eyes when she realized what he was going to do. He gently kissed her left cheek. She ignored the feeling that it gave her and focused on what he was saying._

_"Уже сделанный это, любовь" __[__Uzhe sdelannyy eto, lyubov': Already done that, love.] _He then kissed her right cheek. "но я с удовольствием сделал бы это снова" [_no ya s udovol'stviyem sdelal by eto snova: But I would _gladly_ do it again."]_She felt like slapping him. And for some strange reason she also felt like she was going to blush. Of course he had to speak Russian. He stepped back and she let out a breath she was holding.

"Niklaus, you already startled her," One of the brothers, Elijah she recognized, said, "what did you say to her?" She arched an eyebrow. Niklaus? What kind of name is that? She saw Klaus was about to speak when she interfered.

"He merely welcomed me, in his own way." She stated before turning to Klaus, "Thank you, Niklaus, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She faked a smile and he smirked.

"You guys better not speak Russian the whole bloody time. I won't know what's going on." Kol said.

"Perhaps we don't want you to." Klaus replied and she glared at him when she realized the hidden meaning behind it.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. I will speak English _only_ from now on." She might have been looking at Kol while saying it, but it was mostly directed at Klaus. And herself. If she could get herself to speak English, he would have no choice than to keep his flirtations or however someone would call it, to himself. Unless they were alone, but she would avoid that as much as possible.

"Thank you, darling." He said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Well, I for one have to go to work. It was nice seeing you again, Carolina." Elijah said and nodded at her.

"It was nice seeing you, too, Elijah." _Please don't leave me alone with Klaus. _She sighed when he left the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He remarked. He took a step closer to her and she backed away. "It might just be me, but I don't recall you being this _distant_ last night." He smirked. She pressed her lips together and walked towards him. "Now that's more like it." It angered her even more than he already had. She stopped a few feet away from him and slapped him. She ignored the tingling feeling on her hand and smiled. And if she wasn't satisfied with slapping him enough, the look on his face was priceless. He had not seen that coming.

"What happened last night, will never happen again and is not to be spoken of." She turned around to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him. He looked angry and Caroline could tell he was about to say something when his expression changed and he let her go. He looked her intently in the eyes and she couldn't get herself to look away. The way he looked at her was overwhelming, but not in a creepy way. There was a look in her eyes that intrigued her. She couldn't quite place what it was, but it prevented her from looking away. After what seemed like hours he looked away and cleared his throat. Before he could say something she darted out of the room.

.

She truly had nothing to do. She was up in her room, lying on her bed, thinking. She hadn't even unpacked yet. So in fact there was still a lot to do, but she didn't feel like it. So many things were running through her head. For example: Why the hell did she get drunk and hook up with some random guy? And second: What did she do to piss off the universe so bad that that guy is part of the family she's currently living with?

She got up and opened her bag. She intended to start unpacking, but a moment later she was sitting on the bed again, scrolling through her gallery on her phone. She had about a thousand pictures, all from last year. She took as many as she could because 'You will only regret the ones you don't take.' It was something she lived by, and it turned out to be true. If she hadn't taken pictures at random occasions, she would not have pictures to remember her parents. She did fun stuff, but never with her family. They were always too busy with work to even acknowledge her. But she treasured the moments she did spent with them by taking pictures. It annoyed her father, but she didn't care. Once he threatened to take her phone away and destroy all the pictures taken, but she knew he didn't mean it. Despite what he might look like, or behave like, he was a loving person. He cared. It was considered a foolish thing in the business he was in, he trusted too easily and that was a mistake, everyone used to say. Though Caroline disagreed with that. She considered it a strength to trust people, to show kindness to those who don't deserve it, to see the good in people. She was born with most of those qualities too, but lost them along the way. As a daughter of such an important man in Russia, she had many enemies, and never knew if her friends were truly there for her, or for what she could give them. Which is why she thought it would be best not to hang out with others. She was homeschooled and barely made any contact with people outside of her father's estate. But there were a lot of people she did trust, like the servants. When her parents weren't around, she would always play with the servant kids. Sometimes she would even help with their tasks. When her father found out he was furious.

"_You are my daughter, Carolina, behave like it. You are not to play with the servants, they are below you."_ He said. It did not stop her though, she kept playing with them whenever she could. It was one of the few things she enjoyed. But her father wouldn't have it. When he found out she disobeyed him he went mad. It was the only time she had truly been afraid of what he might do. She feared for someone's life.

She went to her mother with her concerns, but she was just like him. _"You should not have provoked him, Carolina, whatever happens is on you."_ She was so afraid. But her father never did anything to anyone, or so it seemed. He did not speak to her for a week and when she went to play with one of the servant kids they practically ran from her in fear. Which led her to believe her father had done something, but to this day she doesn't know what.

She switched photos and came across the photo of the whole family. The whole household and the Volkov's together. Everyone smiled, genuinely. They all looked happy. So did she. She still remembers that day, it was her birthday and all she wanted was a family photo. At first her father denied her the right to take one with the servants in it, but eventually gave in. _"It is your birthday after all."_ She stood in the center of the picture with all the servant kids around her. Katya, daughter of Inga and Dimitri, one of her best friends. They grew up together, were of the same age and spent almost every day together. Oleg, son of Sasha and Viktor, she secretly had a crush on him. She never told anyone because she was too embarrassed. He was two years older than she was and worked in the gardens. He had tough tasks, but he was a strong guy, muscular and devoted. And he loved what he did. She could only wish she would one day be able to do something she loved as much as he did. She knew it was not in the cards for her, she would grow up, marry into a rich family and become a mother. She would not work, there were servants for that. Everyone always assumed she was a spoilt little brat, but she truly despised the fact that others had to work their asses of and gain almost nothing while she could sit, do nothing and have everything one could desire.

She felt tears prickle in her eyes as she studied the picture. There were so many people that died that night, so many lives lost because of her and her family, so many things she left behind. She was abruptly taken away, not allowing her a minute to say how sorry she was to those who lost someone they loved, not a minute to say her goodbyes to the ones she cared about. She was taken away, joined the program and placed in New Orleans. She never thought her first time to the United States would be under these circumstances. Then again, circumstances like these aren't something anyone wishes to think of.

She shook her head thinking about the past few days. Nearly died, placed in a family in New Orleans, practically ran out of there after the meeting because it was so overwhelming, got drunk, hooked up with a stranger, snuck out in the morning, barely found her way back to the house, faced with the stranger who apparently is part of the family she lives with. How did her life turn out like this? Last week she was one of the wealthiest persons in her country, a great family, people she considered her friends.. and then it disappeared. She laid down on the bed and briefly closed her eyes.

.

**The Volkov mansion, Russia - 2005**

_She woke up to the sound of screams and reluctantly opened her eyes. She coughed when she breathed.. smoke? She sat up straight in her bed and looked around. There was indeed smoke coming from the hallway. She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. She found exactly what she was expecting. Fire. Not a lot, not too big, but there was a fire.. in her house. She spotted her father and screamed his name. He ran towards her and pushed her back in her room. It was only then that she spotted the gun in his hands._

"_Stay in your room." He commanded. He pushed her in the right direction _

"_What's going on, papa?"_

"_Hide."_

"_Papa.." She trembled, not knowing what was going on. Her father was never like this, he might have been angry at times, but now he looked almost afraid. And that was the one emotion Carolina was she he didn't have. Which meant things were bad. Really bad. _

"_Did you hear me, Carolina? Hide." He kissed her forehead and whispered I love you before he left her room. She did as she was told and hid in the secret passageway behind her walk-in closet. It lead towards the library, and from there she could make it safe outside the house. But she didn't move. Her father had told her to hide, not to get out of the house. Only god knew what was out there, and she wasn't about to find out all by herself._

_She saw the figure of a man approaching her and her eyes grew big. She turned around to run away when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She glanced back._

"_Oleg?" She ran towards him and jumped in his arms. He hugged her tightly and after a while he let go. She looked in his eyes and saw the same thing she saw in her father's eyes. Fear. _

"_Oleg, what's going on?"_

"_We have to get out of here." He took her hand and dragged her further into the passageway to the library._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Just come." _

"_Where are my parents?" When he didn't answer she stopped dead in tracks. "Where. Are. They?"_

"_I don't know." He stuttered._

"_I'm not leaving them."_

"_I admire your loyalty, Carolina, but if you do not move, I will carry you out of here. Or do you prefer to die?" She swallowed at the last word and quietly shook her head._

"_Well then, let's go._

.

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present time**

She opened her eyes when she heard knocks on the door. She looked at the time and realized she fell asleep since it was almost three and a half hours later than it had been when she entered her room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and found Klaus smirking at her. She tried to slam the door in his face but he prevented her from doing so.

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Hello to you too, sleepyhead. Don't you look stunning." Her eyes widened. She hadn't even looked in the mirror before opening the door. His smirk grew even bigger at her reaction and it annoyed her.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, then please just go." It came out less bossy than she had intended it to. He still stood there with a smirk plastered on his face. She sighed and grabbed the door to, once again, close it. He stepped forward and put his hand on the door.

"No," His smirk fell and his expression became softer, "I came to invite you to dinner. Mikael and Esther have a business thing to take care of and my siblings and I were going out for a bite and I was hoping you'd join."

"What are you guys getting?" She decided not to argue with him, her stomach was killing her. Eating hadn't exactly been on her to do list and with everything that has happened she forgot.

"We were thinking burgers."

"Sure. Just give me a minute to make myself presentable."

"Ten minutes it is."

.

"Wait you've _never_ had burgers?" Kol asked with his eyes wide. Caroline simply shrugged as she took another bite from her, delicious, cheeseburger.

"My father thought it was trash and we always had cooks baking us things. I had no reason to complain."

"Still. Look what you've missed out on."

"You'd be surprised at the delicious dishes our cooks could make."

"I still can't believe it. How did you survive those cruel, cruel years? If these people," he said while pointing at his siblings, "would let me, I'd eat burgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"If it wasn't for us, you'd be round as a Skippy ball." It was the first comment Rebekah had made all evening, and a great one it was. Kol's expression made it priceless and Caroline chuckled. She unwittingly looked at Klaus, who was already looking at her. They locked gaze and Caroline was, once again, consumed in his gaze. He had this way of looking at her and it made her slightly uncomfortable but it was also interesting and infatuating. She didn't dare to look away. She kept staring at him, his expression changed again as he leaned back into his chair. He smiled. As if looking at her was giving him joy. She didn't get it, she didn't do anything funny. Maybe there was something on her face or in her hair, but if there was she didn't mind nor care. She just smiled back at him. She didn't know how long they just looked at each other, seconds, minutes maybe. It felt like the world had vanished, but she realized it hadn't when someone next to her cleared her throat.

"You gonna eat that?" Kol asked, already moving his hands to grab Caroline's burger. The nerve of that guy. She slapped his hands away.

"Of course I'm going to eat that you idiot."

"I should've just taken it when you were staring at Nik like an idiot." He said, clearly disappointed in himself for not doing that. Caroline turned to him, looked him in the eyes and brought the burger to her mouth. She took a huge bite and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Hmmmmm." She said as she licked off her fingers. She felt Klaus staring at her but ignored him.

"I think I liked you better when you were pissing off Mikael." He folded his arms and turned away. Caroline busted out in laughter.

"Are you children done?" Elijah said when he returned to the table. He went to pay the bill but got caught up doing whatever because it took him forever.

"Elijah, don't be so grumpy. We're just having fun. Join us." Klaus invited him.

"Niklaus, there is a reason I ate my burger that fast and left this table as soon as I could."

"Ouch."

.

As much as Caroline hated to admit it, she actually had fun. She knew she was supposed to like it at her 'new family' but she hadn't thought she would. Especially not when she realized Klaus was part of that new family too. But she actually did. They left quickly after Elijah practically told everyone he was too grown-up to deal with them and wanted to go home. The ride back was a boring one, but the music on the radio made it bearable.

She walked towards her room and smiled to herself. The evening was pleasant, maybe staying here wouldn't be that hard as she though it would be. Maybe Klaus would act like a gentlemen and behave. Maybe Esther and Mikael weren't as bad as Katherine had told her. She frowned. Speaking of Katherine.. where had she been all day? Maybe the help was allowed to go wherever whenever they pleased. It was America after all, it was in almost every aspect different from Russia, being a help must also mean something else than it does in Russia.

She stopped dead in tracks when she saw Klaus standing in front of her room, leaning on the wall next to the door. She took a deep breath before casually walking over to him. He spotted her and stood up straight. It was only then she realized he wore the Henley she had thrown off of him the night before.

"Hi." She said, closing most of the distance between them and stopping a few feet away from him.

"I.. I wanted to thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course. I actually had fun."

"You make that sound as if you didn't expect to."

"I didn't."

"Why not?" She looked at him with her 'seriously?' look. "Right.." he said, a tint of awkwardness in his voice. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." She said without thinking. He arched his eyebrows and she quickly continued, afraid to give him the wrong idea. "I-I mean.. I-It wasn't just you, I was as much at fault as you were." He nodded, still looking at the floor. "Besides," She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have continued, he looked like he understood her point and she went and ruined it by continuing. What was she going to say? His head shot up, his eyes locking with hers.

"Besides what?"

"I-I, uhm, I just meant," she stuttered. He moved closer and she backed away.

"What did you mean?" Her back hit the wall and he stopped, staying out of her personal space.

"It wasn't bad sex."

"It wasn't bad?" He said, acting insulted. He knew as well as she did that it was great sex, mind blowing. She felt cornered, not only literally. "It wasn't bad?" He asked again, stepping closer.

"Fine. It was great sex." That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. One of his arms went around her waist and his other went to her neck. She was shocked at first, she told herself to move away, but she didn't. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, she gave it willingly and when his tongue met hers she felt her knees go weak. She would have fallen if it hadn't been for Klaus' arm around her waist. Their tongues danced a passionate dance when he suddenly pulled back. She groaned at the loss of contact, but it changed into a moan when he sucked on her collarbone, the same sensitive spot he found last night. Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. As much as she enjoyed it, because god she did, she shouldn't do this. She couldn't.

"Wait.." She panted. His head shot up and he looked at her. "We can't do this." She stated, mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder for saying it. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't do it.

"We can." He said, before kissing her neck. It took all her strength not to give into him.

"You're right. We can, but we shouldn't. It's wrong." She said as she pushed him off of her.

"You can say to yourself whatever you want to so you can sleep at night, but this is not wrong." He said, looking deep into her eyes, making her question once again if she made the right decision. She gazed at him, not knowing what to do. She felt relieved but at the same time sad when he walked away. She let out a breath she was holding before going into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

**I don't know what happened guys. I intended to make my essay about political socialization and religion and then this just happened.**

**Please leave feedback. I love reading what you guys thought. Let me know what you thought, would like to happen, or just want a chat.  
Well, a chat would be really complicated, so if you want to chat visit my tumblr (missesklausmikaelson) and we can be friends :3**

**x**

**PS. Sorry that it wasn't really a long chapter, as sad: I'm kind of busy and I've been working until two am the past few days and I should really get my shit together, but I couldn't write my essay with all these ideas running around so I put them onto paper. They won't always be this short. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter. Thank you guys for being so kind and patient with me. Life has been a bitch but I'm done with most of it. And after next week I'll have three weeks off. :D  
**

**Special thanks to the reviewers:  
LoveDeb: Yes, her family died in 2005. And if you really want to know if Oleg is a good guy, you should skip the boring part and go right ahead to the story. :3**

**Mscyanide: I'll try and put a part of her history in every chapter (if it fits), eventually you guys will have the whole story from 2005 – Present.**

**LauraTheAmazingStentzer: When I read this I was already thinking about the upcoming chapters and I felt like you completely read my mind. But you'll have to be patient with me, I'm going to make everyone suffer (: Lol no. I'm planning on it but I have no idea when. And thank you for your kind words :)**

**EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie: You should see me right now, I'm smiling like an idiot. Thank you so much for your kind words. (':**

**Cevangelyn: Thank you for understanding and for the kind words. I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Klaroline-lovegames: Thank you sweetie (:**

**You guys are the best. ****3  
****I wrote whenever I had time, and I skipped yesterday because I only had P.E. and I can't participate in that because of reasons so I did what I had to do and wrote the last part of it, but I didn't have time to upload it until now. I thought about it to upload it tomorrow in honor of Klaroline Vision Wednesday but I realized I have zero time and I don't think you guys mind :3  
Basically, it's just a thank you all for being awesome and bear with me (and pray for me lol)**

* * *

_Previously_

"Fine. It was great sex." That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. One of his arms went around her waist and his other went to her neck. She was shocked at first, she told herself to move away, but she didn't. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, she gave it willingly and when his tongue met hers she felt her knees go weak. She would have fallen if it hadn't been for Klaus' arm around her waist. Their tongues danced a passionate dance when he suddenly pulled back. She groaned at the loss of contact, but it changed into a moan when he sucked on her collarbone, the same sensitive spot he found last night. Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. As much as she enjoyed it, because god she did, she shouldn't do this. She couldn't.

"Wait.." She panted. His head shot up and he looked at her. "We can't do this." She stated, mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder for saying it. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't do it.

"We can." He said, before kissing her neck. It took all her strength not to give into him.

"You're right. We can, but we shouldn't. It's wrong." She said as she pushed him off of her.

"You can say to yourself whatever you want to so you can sleep at night, but this is not wrong." He said, looking deep into her eyes, making her question once again if she made the right decision. She gazed at him, not knowing what to do. She felt relieved but at the same time sad when he walked away. She let out a breath she was holding before going into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

She walked through the hallways, it was almost three PM and she hadn't once been out her room. She was too afraid to run into Klaus, but she knew she had to get out eventually and she was starving. She was barely out of her room when she heard the wooden planks behind her creak, she turned around and let out a breath she was holding when she saw who it was.

"Good afternoon Caroline, how did you sleep?" Katherine asked with a polite smile. How she slept? Horrendous. At least half of the night she was awake thinking about Klaus. And if that wasn't bad enough, when she did fall asleep, she dreamt about him. Well, not really about him, rather about their night together. About the way he touched her with his hands, how he kissed her, his lips on hers; soft but demanding. She was quite disappointed when she realized it had just been a dream. Telling him to stop was the wise decision, but right now she'd rather be foolish and have him in bed.

"…Caroline?" Her head shot up and she looked at Katherine, who was looking at her with concern written all over her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She lied, "I slept wonderful, thank you for asking." Katherine smiled. "By the way, where were you last night?" Her smile quickly faded. She looked from left to right, as if she was scared someone might have heard the question. Caroline was about to ask what she was doing when she met her gaze and smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" Caroline slowly nodded, unsure if she was going to regret it or not. The look on Katherine's face was one Caroline hadn't seen before. There was something confident and somewhat devilish about it. Which was not something she saw very often, let alone in the eyes of a maid. Katherine turned around and gestured for Caroline to follow. "There are some things you have to know before I can show you." Caroline gulped. Show her? "Wipe that look off your face, it's nothing illegal. I'm not a full time maid. I don't work at night or in the weekends. I'm mainly doing this because I owe a debt to this family and working here is my way of repaying it. And since they don't pay me," She glanced around, "well they're not supposed to pay me but sometimes Esther pays me for my hard work. She doesn't think it's completely fair blah blah blah but Mikael forbad her to pay me so don't tell anyone. Where was I going with this again? Oh right. Anyway, since this doesn't pay the bills I have a job in my spare time. I'm a bartender at Rousseau's. It's actually a lot of fun if you think the drunk asses, the bitches and the sluts away. I have a lot of fun with Sophie and Camille."

"Come on, I'll show you." She said, heading towards the door.

"Wait. I really need some food first."

.

.

"You eat slower than my grandmother. And that says something because I thought there was no way in hell anyone healthy and young, or anyone for that matter, could eat slower than her." Caroline chuckled. She always took the time to eat, if she had to she would be done in five minutes, but she preferred eating slowly and enjoying every bite of food. They were heading to the door when someone blocked their way.

"Where are you ladies off to?" Kol asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Just getting Caroline away from you." Katherine replied with a smile.

"Nice try, now where are you really going to?"

"I'm showing Caroline where I was last night." Katherine said.

"Why?"

"None of your damn business, Kol. Now move along." Katherine shoved Kol aside, grabbed Caroline by the arm and walked outside. Once outside Caroline bursted out in laughter. Katherine had some nerve treating one of her bosses that way.

"My car's over there." She pointed at a black Lexus IS 250, a car that Caroline had seen o so many times before. Some good times, some bad. Her driver, Sergei, had the exact same car. Caroline shivered. Only the thought of him creeped her out. She had always found him a little strange and she felt uncomfortable around him. Her whole life she felt like that, she had brought her concerns to her parents but they laughed in her face. _'He's a family friend, Carolina, he would never harm any of us and I never wish to hear of these foolish accusations again.' _Her dad used to say. But he was wrong.

* * *

**The Volkov Mansion, Russia - 2005**

"_Where are we going, Oleg?" She yelled, trying to keep up with him. He had gotten her safely out of the house, but he didn't slow down after that. He only ran faster, expecting Carolina to keep up even though his legs were twice as long as hers. Suddenly he stopped running. Just like that. She slowed down, and eventually stopped next to him. _

"_I promised him I'd get you out of here." He answered, staring at the ground. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Her father. He must have spoken to him before telling her to hide. Tears filled her eyes when she realized what it all meant. Her father had sent Oleg, one of the fittest young men, to get her out of the house, to safety. He held a gun in his hand when he pushed her into her room.. He knew who was out there, he knew the danger everyone was in.. he knew he wasn't getting out. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and jumped away. It was Sergei, he was looking at her with what she first thought was sympathy, but it was pity. He knew too, and as a result he pitied her._

"_What are you doing here?" She stammered. Oleg stepped in front of her and gently stroked her arms._

"_I told you I'd get you out. This is the only way." Her eyes widened. She had to leave.. with Sergei? Oleg knew how she felt about him, she had told Katya and Oleg what she thought of him. They both agreed that he was a creep. Katya claimed she once saw him touching a little girl inappropriately. Oleg was there when she told him. He was there when Katya told her story. But he still thought this was how to get her to safety._

"_No." She exclaimed. _

"_Carolina, this is the only way. You and I can't drive a car and there aren't any people around for at least four miles. By then someone will have found you. You have to go with him." Wait what? Leaving with Sergei and Oleg is one thing, but leaving with Sergei alone? No way in hell was she going with him. She didn't trust him. She might not know him as well as Oleg did but that didn't change anything. Sure, he had spent the past six months working with him but he was a guy._

"_You're not coming with then?" He shook his head. She bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts and prevent the tears from falling out. As much as she hated to admit it, Oleg was right. There was no way she'd make it out alive if she'd walk. She needed to use a vehicle._

"_Why not?" She needed to persuade him to come with. She didn't dare to go alone with Sergei, but with Oleg with her she'd at least feel a little safe._

"_I have to go back in there. I have to get Katya and the others out too." Katya.. She hadn't thought about her yet, she must have been cleaning the kitchen when it happened._

"_I'm coming with you." _

"_No you're not. You're leaving with Sergei. He'll bring you to your father's safe house." _

"_But what about you and Katya and the others?" Her voice cracked. She wanted to help. She'd do anything if it meant she didn't have to go with Sergei, but she also wanted to do it for Katya. Katya went through hell for her and she wanted to do the same. This could be her only chance at that._

"_We'll follow you." In the look he gave her she could see clearly that he wasn't going to change his mind. She nodded as the tears streamed down her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered._

"_Trust him." She slightly shook her head. "Fine, then trust me." He said before running back to the house. _

* * *

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present time**

"Caroline, are you sure you're ok?" Katherine's voice woke her up, figuratively speaking. She had still been awake of course, and she had succeeded in walking to the car and get in the car but she hadn't really been present. The car brought up so many memories. It's weird what just one item or object can do to you, she thought.

"Yeah, I just- I might not have slept as well as I said I did."

"That sucks. I guess. Why didn't you just say so?" Yes Caroline, why didn't you?

"I didn't want you to worry." And the award for lamest excuse ever, goes to Caroline. She really had to learn how to lie better if she wanted people to believe her fake life story.

"Ok…" Katherine said. She opened the door of the building and went inside, Caroline quickly following. "So yeah, this is where I work." Caroline looked around. It was quiet. But then again, who would ever visit a bar at barely six. Her question was answered when she saw a group of guys sitting at the bar. They were laughing loudly with empty glasses in their hands. A blonde handed them a new round, she seemed annoyed by the group.

"Hey Cami!" Katherine yelled. The blondes head shot up and she smiled, almost as if she were relieved Katherine was here.

"Hey." Katherine went behind the bar and gave Camille a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. It must've been amusing because Camille chuckled and nodded.

"Camille, this is Caroline. A … friend of the Mikaelson's." She hesitated before saying friend. Understandable of course, she was expected to lie to her friends about who Caroline was and as a person you don't want to do that.

"THEY HAVE FRIENDS?" Camille exclaimed. Caroline chuckled, it was clear she knew them.

"Not really," Caroline responded, "My parents were friends with Mikael and Esther. I'm.. _not._" She emphasized the 'not'. Besides the obvious parents thing she didn't lie, she really wasn't friends with any of them. Kol was bearable at times, but mostly annoying. Elijah was strict and didn't talk much, he was nice, but strict. Plus, he was barely ever around. Same with Finn, never around the house. Makes sense since he has an apartment with his fiancée, but it made getting to know him harder. She hadn't really talked to Rebekah since the day they met. She was always running around going somewhere. And then there was Klaus.. He had his own apartment for no apparent reason since he was always, literally _always_, at the house. It was almost like he wanted to torture her. Dick.

"Then it's nice to meet you."

"Can we get another round?" One of the guys interrupted.

"No, but you can get your ugly asses out of here." Katherine quickly responded. The other guys made an 'Oooohhhh' sound while the guy clenched his jaw. Katherine put her hands on her waist and smirked. Caroline had the feeling there were two meaning behind the smirk; one because she was proud of herself and the other daring or challenging him to respond. Everyone was silent, awaiting his reaction. He dropped the death glare he was shooting at Katherine, grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Katherine clapped her hands together. "Ok. Now that that's settled, where's Soph?"

"In the back I guess."

.

.

.

The bar was filling with people, it was getting busy. Caroline was still seated at the bar, just like three and a half hours ago. Katherine and Camille were running around, fetching everyone their drinks and even Sophie was busy at the bar.

"Hey blondie, wanna go to my place?" A random guy asked. She turned around, flipping her hair and putting up her bitch face.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, my place. Come on."

"Hell no." She stood up to walk away but he grabbed her arm, keeping her in close distance. "Let me go." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"No." She tried to pull free but he only tightened his grip on her upper arm. She felt herself beginning to panic when a familiar voice behind her said.

"I think she told you to let her go, mate." Klaus said. She turned her head and looked at him, her lips curving into a small smile. It was truly the first time she was happy to see Klaus, especially after last night's events, she thought the first time after would be complete torture, which at the moment it was, but not because of him.

"I think it's none of your damn business, _mate._" The guy said. Klaus quickly responded by punching him in the face, the guy would have dragged Caroline with him if it wasn't for Klaus putting an arm around her waist, stabilizing her. She turned around, meeting Klaus' worried gaze. She tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of their close proximity, she managed, but it was harder than she cared to admit.

"Are you ok?" He carefully released her, making sure she had her balance before pulling his arms back completely and taking a step back. It was clear he didn't want to overstep any boundaries, and Caroline hated it more than she should. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you." It came out barely a whisper, but he heard it. He nodded as if to say 'you're welcome.' She would have preferred him to just say those words, but she would take what she could get. He looked at her, or right through her, she wasn´t sure, for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Seeing as you're ok now, I'll go." She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

.

.

Exhausted Caroline got in the car. After Klaus left she decided to help Katherine, Camille and Sophie because it was too busy for the three of them to handle and she didn't have anything else to do so she just helped.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Katherine asked. Caroline wasn't really used to the sound of home being referred to the Mikaelson's house but she was too tired to object so she nodded.

"By the way, Sophie wanted to thank you for helping out."

"Any time."

"You might want to think a little longer before you say that."

"Why?"

"She asked if you were interested in working there." Caroline jumped up in her seat, staring wide-eyed at Katherine. She had been looking for something to do, she couldn't stay in the house all day because during the day there was no one there and there was nothing to do. She had to find something, but she hadn't known where to start.

"If this is a joke I will hurt you."

"I'm not kidding, you want it or not?"

"Hell yes."

.

"I still can't believe it." Caroline said when they walked inside the house.

"You better. You are now officially an employee at Rousseau's." Katherine said happily.

"She is what now?" A third voice asked. Caroline immediately recognized Klaus' voice. Oh Lord, this was bad news.

"Klaus. You have to stop with the whole lurking in the corner of a room thing. It's creepy," Katherine said, not sounding surprised whatsoever, "And as I said: She is an employee at Rousseau's now."

"Let me get this straight, barely two hours ago you were harassed by a random guy there, which you barely escaped from if it wasn't for me, and now you want to _work _there?"

"I can take care of myself." In the blink of an eye Klaus closed the distance between the two of them, grabbed her wrist, putting her left arm behind her back with one hand while the other went to her throat.

"Can you?" Her breath got caught in her throat, she truly hadn't seen that coming. She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath. As fast as he grabbed her, he released her. She took a step back and he cleared his throat.

"You can't." He stated.

"Then teach me." The words were out before she realized. She didn't want Klaus to teach her, she didn't want to be in the same room with him. She knew that if she was in the same room with Klaus for too long, she would eventually rip his clothes off. And she couldn't let that happen. Not again. It was a onetime mistake and it will never happen again, she said to herself.

Please say no please say no please say no, she thought. "I will." FANTASTIC.

"When do we start?" She asked, trying her best to sound normal.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Fine." She said before dozing off to her room.

.

"Caroline," She heard Klaus say while knocking on the door. She groaned in her pillow. "Get out bed, it's time for your training." She groaned even louder. "Meet me at the gym."

Caroline changed as fast as she could, she tried on too many outfits to be healthy. She wanted to feel comfortable in the clothes _and_ look hot. And if someone asked it was _not_ because Klaus was teaching her. Katherine had explained her which way to go, but Caroline still had trouble finding it. The house was too big for someone to be comfortable in. Their family might have been big but this was ridiculous. Who needs a whole sports department in their house, like just go to a gym or something. Eventually she found Klaus at the boxing area, because they apparently need a whole area to box. It was big enough for twenty people. Even Caroline wasn't used to that kind of luxury.

"Took you long enough." She raised her eyebrows. Was he serious right now? He didn't even tell her where to go. She was about to say something when he motioned her to come closer. She did until she was standing in front of the punching bag.

"I'll show you the basics today, tomorrow you'll fight me." She blinked a few times, taking in his words. She had to fight with him? Or rather, against him? He demonstrated a few punches, naming them as he did. She copied him, taking a few tries before figuring out how to move her body to make it look like his. The kicks he showed were more difficult, but she still managed. The punching bag stung her hands and feet, turning her skin red. She heard him, and saw from the corner of her eyes that he was walking around her, studying her movements. He stopped next to her and stared, his eyes following her body as she tries to keep herself focused on the movements.

"You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using our knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." Suddenly he pressed a hand on her stomach. She abruptly stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. Her heart pounded so fast her chest hurt. "Never forget to keep tension here." He said in a quiet voice. He lifted his hand and took a few steps back, gesturing her to continue. She let out a breath she was holding before going back to punching the bag.

She went on for what felt like hours when he finally stopped her. "That's enough for today." She didn't have to be told twice, she practically ran out to get a shower and relax. She looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. It didn't just _feel _like she was doing it for hours, she _was_. She pursed her lips and she felt her face go red. That son of a bitch actually made her punch a bag for almost two hours. Oh how he would pay for that.

* * *

**Yup. That's all you're getting today. Did you guys notice the Divergent part at the end? I just freaking love the books and I'm going to the movie soon and I was writing this and I thought: Damnnnn that would be the perfect place for that part from Divergent. So I put it in there. ^.^ _(note (just to be safe): I do not own Divergent)_**

**Please leave feedback, I love reading what you thought. **

**Kisses, Lizzy**

**PS. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I changed a part in the middle and I haven't read the whole chapter over so there might have been some mistakes.  
PPS. LoveDeb: I realized it might still not be clear if Oleg is a good guy or not, so I thought I might clarify: He had her best interest in heart, it might not seem that way with Sergei stuff and all, but hey if it's dying or going with a creep who your parents claim is a great guy, I'd probably go with the creep too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me this long. I've had some messages which I replied explaining it a little bit but I've had some trouble. I planned to write when my vacation started but the day before it actually started I got involved in an accident, nothing bad, but my mind wasn't exactly set on writing. And then I found out I had a test, which counts for my exam, last Friday and it was about 9 chapters so that kept me busy. I'm really sorry that it took so long!

**Special thanks to LoveDeb, jessnicole, Klaroline-lovegames, AnnaTom23, Cevangelyn, LauraTheAmazingStentzer and . for reviewing. Thank you guys so much for the lovely words.**

And thanks to all you wonderful readers!

* * *

_Previously_

She went on for what felt like hours when he finally stopped her. "That's enough for today." She didn't have to be told twice, she practically ran out to get a shower and relax. She looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. It didn't just _feel _like she was doing it for hours, she _was_. She pursed her lips and she felt her face go red. That son of a bitch actually made her punch a bag for almost two hours. Oh how he would pay for that.

.

She had been planning her revenge all day but still hadn't found _the_ way. She had some good plans, but most of them involved her doing something she really didn't feel comfortable doing. But the day was coming to an end and she really wanted to do something. Today. The problem was, she had to go to work soon with Katherine, it was her first day and she really didn't want to mess up. If she messed up, she probably wouldn't be allowed out of the house until she was fifty. Or until she decided to quit the program but she wasn't planning on doing so, she was too scared that something might happen. If it weren't for them she probably would be dead already.

.

**Russia – 2005**

_She frowned. Sergei was taking her to her father's safe house, which meant they should've went left, but they didn't._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We can't go to the safe house." He answered firmly._

"_But Oleg and the others will be waiting for us there."_

"_Carolina it's not safe. If you haven't noticed yet, those men knew the house and they knew exactly where your father was. This was an inside job. We can't go to the safe house, we can't risk your safety like that." An inside job. She knew all of the people who worked there and she would never have thought that one of them would do something like this. They were her friends, her family. But one thing was off._

"_How do you know that it was an inside job?" For all she knew, he was the one who hired all those people. Out of all the men and women working at her house, Sergei was the one she trusted least. He always looked like he was hiding something, and right now she was sure to find out what that was._

"_I'm from the secret service. Your father hired me to protect him. He knew he had enemies, he never knew they were this close to him, but he knew they were going to try something. That's why he had me around." She bit her bottom lip. "Carolina I know you don't trust me, but right now I'm the best chance you have at getting out of here alive and well." She hated to admit it but he was right, he was her best chance at survival. But that didn't mean she trusted him, quite the opposite. He was the only one who knew where she was right now, on the surface that might look like a good thing, because none of the killers would know where she was, but it could also be really wrong. For all she knew he could be the one who ordered the killings, which meant she would be gone, dead probably, without anyone knowing it. But at least she survived until then, she would've died at the mansion if it wasn't for him and Oleg, the least she could do right now was go with his plan._

"_Where are we going then?"_

"_I'm setting you on a plane out of Russia." Her dad owned several planes, all placed in different locations, but they couldn't risk going to the safe house but they could risk getting a plane? Or did he mean in an airport where there were cameras hanging everywhere and she would be recognized the second she walked inside?_

"_What plane?" _

"_The one we're going to miss if you keep distracting me." _

"_Sorry." She mumbled. _

.

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present Time**

She walked downstairs where Katherine was already waiting for her. They had to leave five minutes ago, but Caroline changed her mind and decided to go with one of her plans. She might not be one hundred percent comfortable, but Klaus only had to believe she would work like this. She would change the second she had the opportunity. Katherine raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times, probably thinking her eyes were deceiving her, when she saw Caroline. She was wearing a leather skirt, coming just below her ass and a tank top. Aka, she was dressed as a prostitute.

"Caroline you look sexy." She said with a wiggle of her dark eyebrows.

"I look like a hooker."

"A _sexy_ hooker." At that moment Klaus came in and his jaw dropped. Caroline had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.

"You're not going to work like that." He stated.

"Watch me." She replied before turning her back on him and walking out the door.

.

.

As soon as they arrived at the bar, Caroline changed clothing. She hated dressing like a slut and she only wanted Klaus to _think_ she went dressed like that. When she returned a guy sat at the bar.

"I'd like a drink please." The bar had barely opened and he already walked in..? Not exactly what Caroline had been expecting, but she didn't really mind.

"What kind of drink do you want?"

"Something with lots of alcohol." Was there anything to drink in here without alcohol?

"Isn't it a little bit early for that?"

"Isn't it a little bit early to give me a lecture?" She chuckled.

"Yeah it is. What do you want?"

"A bourbon, please." She grabbed a glass and the bottle. She put the glass in front of him and poured the alcohol in his glass..

.

**Russia – 2005**

_The smell of alcohol was everywhere around her. There wasn't one person she could see who wasn't drinking and it disgusted her. She never saw the point of getting drunk, alcohol was pure poison and what's the fun in getting so drunk you throw up several times, not remembering what you did and feeling like crap in the morning? She knew that as a Russian, people expected her to drink too, even though she was a minor. Nobody paid attention to it anyway, she could walk into the nearest grocery store and walk out with three bottles of Vodka and no one would bat an eye. They would care even less when they recognized her. No one wanted to be on the bad side of Nikolai. He was not one to forgive and forget, he always held a grudge and sooner or later, he would come for you. _

_Sergei put her on the worst plane he could find. Probably the one where they wouldn't ask questions, but the worst one nonetheless. She didn't have any place to sit, there were _way_ too many people for such a small plane, almost everyone seemed drunk and they all looked like criminals. Not exactly the private jet kind of thing she was used to._

_As strange as it may sound, she was bummed when Sergei told her he wouldn't go with her. He would go another way, and lead them in the wrong direction while she would take a plane out of Russia to Ukraine. There, a friend of Sergei would be waiting for her and he would get her somewhere safe. She still had her doubts about everything of course, but Sergei saved her. If it wasn't for her she would have died._

_But right now, she wasn't sure if she was going to die or not. She couldn't trust anyone. She couldn't count on anyone but herself. But she was a hopeless wreck. Someone very close to her betrayed her, her parents are most likely dead and she has no way of surviving. She depended on Sergei and Oleg up until now, and once she lands she'll depend on the friend of Sergei. At least she knew Sergei, how was she supposed to be able to rely on someone she had never even met? She couldn't, and she shouldn't. From now on she would have to learn how to survive things on her own, learn how to take care of herself. Deal with things on her own. And most importantly: she needed to stop depending on others to save her instead of saving herself._

_._

**Rousseau's, New Orleans – Present Time.**

"I know I said I wanted alcohol, but I do think this is enough." A voice brought her back. Her eyes widened when she saw the glass she was still pouring bourbon into. She abruptly stopped, and let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry."

"Are you ok?" For a second she was genuinely surprised he asked her that. Why would he care if she were ok or not.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who are you by the way? I haven't seen you here before." So he was a regular. Was he a morning drunk?

"I'm Caroline. I'm new in town."

"Wait.. Caroline as in Klaus' Caroline?" She could feel her blood begin to boil. Klaus' Caroline? What kind of ridiculous thing is that to say?

"I'm not anyone's Caroline and most definitely not Klaus'." She had to try really hard not to yell at the guy.

"That's not what he said." He answered before taking a sip of his full glass.

"He can say whatever the hell he wants but that doesn't make it true." She snapped at him.

"Relax princess. Klaus was just really specific about you, and I'd hate to get on his bad side. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's kind of scary when he's angry."

"Isn't he always angry?"

"Most of the time, yes. But I tend to avoid him when he's angry." She had to admit that he was clever.

"I would totally do that if it weren't for the fact that I'm living with his parents, and for some reason he's always around even though he has his own freaking apartment." He bursted out in laughter and Caroline frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's really not. It's sad, and annoying, and absolutely _not_ the Klaus I know. Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

"Who are you again?"

"Marcel."

"Well, _Marcel_, we better be talking about the same guy, because I don't think the world can handle two of him." He raised his glass.

"Amen."

.

.

After Marcel left it had been quiet, there were some customers, but they didn't stay for long. It surprised Caroline that there were so many day drinkers. But then again, she didn't spend much time in American bars so she really didn't know anything about it.

She was almost done with her shift and Katherine would take over. She would tend the bar while Caroline had some fun. She couldn't go home because Katherine drove her, and quite frankly, she didn't want to go either. Too much chances of running into Klaus. Her day had been great, and she didn't want Klaus to ruin it.

She truly intended to have fun, but she ended up sitting at the bar and taking shots. One after the other. The bar was filled with people and Katherine was super busy. Caroline could jump in and help her, but she doubted she'd be much help right now. She was fine, and the minute after that all her energy was gone and all she wanted to do was have a drink. So instead of helping, she poured herself another drink and immediately downed the shot when she heard someone come up to her.

"I seem to remember you in this exact position not too long ago."

"Go away, Klaus." She said, not bothering to turn around.

"I doubt you know this, sweetheart, but this is my regular place." Of course it was. She had the worst luck in the world.

"Good for you." She slurred.

"You're drunk." He stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Truth was, she wasn't that drunk. She just didn't feel like dealing with Klaus and playing extra drunk might annoy the crap out of him. She was going to pour herself another drink, but Klaus snatched the bottle out of her hands. "HEY. Give it back!"

"I think you've had enough."

"I think that's for me to decide." She tried to grab the bottle but she couldn't reach it. He was a lot taller than she was, she hadn't noticed how much until now.

"Yeah… no. You're done drinking.-" She saw he was about to say something, but he stopped and frowned.

"You changed."

"Excuse me?"

"Your outfit. You're not wearing the same thing as you were this morning."

"Of course not. Did you really think I would go to my first day of work dressed as a slut?"

"I expected it more than you getting drunk on your first day."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"If you get home drunk, Mikael is going to kill you."

"No he won't."

"If he wants to, he _will_ hurt you." She looked up at him. His eyes told a story she wasn't sure she wanted to know. A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but she wasn't a normal person. She used to walk around with that same look in her eyes, so scared that someone would figure it out.

"You're afraid of him." It wasn't really a question. More of a statement. She saw he was getting uncomfortable. She was right.

"You're not drunk, are you?" He ignored her question.

"Maybe a little bit." She motioned to the stool next to her. "Sit down, you could use a drink." She grabbed a new glass and he poured them a drink.

"What are we drinking to?" He asked.

"Do we really have to have a reason?" He shook his head.

"I guess not." He raised his glass towards hers. " Cheers!"

.

.

"Seriously? Are you guys still at it?" Katherine yelled from the other side of the bar.

"What does it look like?" Caroline yelled back. Katherine shook her head and walked over to them.

"You do realize that you can't go back into the house like this right?"

"Why not?" Caroline asked mockingly. She knew why. Because of Mikael, even though he hadn't _really_ been around the past few days, she could always feel him lurking from a corner or something. It was weird, and creepy, but she couldn't help it. She figured it was just her paranoia playing tricks on her, but looking at the way everyone was talking about him, something really was off about him. Why was everyone so afraid of him? Katherine warned her the day she arrived that he was not to be messed with, Klaus is obviously afraid of him, but why? Something was really wrong with the MIkaelson family, and she would find out what it was.

"Ha ha very funny. But instead of making jokes I'd figure out where you'll be staying tonight if I were you."

"She can stay at my apart-"

"NO." Caroline interrupted. If there was anything she didn't want it was staying at Klaus'. There were too many memories in that place, and she was _not_ planning on dealing with them. Now or ever.

"Caroline, sweetie, it's either at Klaus' apartment or on the bench in the park. Choose wisely." Katherine said with a smile. She knew what happened between Klaus and her, she knew it the second Caroline saw Klaus' face and began to curse in Russian. And now it's biting her in the ass.

"Fine."

.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." She said as they walked into his apartment. Neither of them had said a word since they got in the car, and the awkwardness was extremely painful.

"Yeah sure. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." She barely recognized him at the moment. Where was the cocky Klaus from the past week? Alcohol was _not_ good for his ego.

"No, there's no need for that. It's your apartment, I'm crashing here, so I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine." He nodded. "But.. do you maybe have something I can sleep in?" She didn't want to ask, but there was a risk of him walking out of his room in the morning and she didn't want him to find her half naked.

"Sure." He walked to his room and Caroline looked around. The place looked different from what she remembered. But then again, she didn't really pay attention to the apartment. He returned and threw a shirt at her.

"Thank you." She said with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N:** Idk about this chapter. It's annoying me, and yes, I'm going to apologize again that it took me so long to update. SORRY!

**Please let me know what you think? :D**

And in reaction to a few reviewers:  
** . **: OMG YOU WATCH(ED) NIKITA? ME TOOOOO. But it was a while ago and I refused to watch season 6 because I heard it absolutely sucked. Anyway, fail. I forgot that that dude's name was Sergei too. I was random looking for names because I couldn't think of one and I thought 'yes, that'll do.' It is kind of inspired on her story, but don't worry, it's my own story, it may have some things in common with Alex's story, but I guarantee you, it's different. ;)  
Thank you for liking my story! x

**Cevangelyn: **YOU GOT IT. I'm a sucker for that sort of thing (: x

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
